


I Wish You Were Here

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: "Hey mom." Penelope whispered into the quiet, "Happy birthday, i guess. Bought you flowers i stole from the neighbors. They're lilacs, your favorite."
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

_"Babe? Where are you going?"_ Josie mumbled sleepily, it's only 7 am after all.  
  
_"Today was her birthday."_ Penelope said softly, _"I used to bring her flowers that i stole from our neighbors in the morning."_  
  
Josie blinked a few times, it took a few more seconds for her half asleep brain to realize.  
  
_Oh._  
  
_"Do you want me to come with?"_  
  
Penelope shook her head, _"Sleep. I'll be back soon."_  
  
_"Call me if you need anything, okay?"_ Josie squeezed Penelope's hand.  
  
_"Yeah."_ Penelope mustered a sad smile before she walked out.  
  
Penelope's mother was her hero and she idolized the woman, for more reasons than one. They didn't have a lot of money - sometimes it was hard to just get by - but she always made sure Penelope had the best things, even if that meant giving up something for herself. That's the kind of person Penelope's mother was.  
  
She was a cop - a damn good one at that - and because of that, she was often not around, but Penelope never blamed her for that, she knew her mother was trying her best, so she did her best to make her mother's life easier.  
  
When Penelope was 13, on a perfectly normal monday, someone shot her mother - an ex convict who her mother had arrested a while ago had gotten out on a bail - and she didn't make it.  
  
Penelope's whole world crashed and burned that day. The fact that her mother was her only family didn't help, she was thrown into the system with no one to fend for her.  
  
It was an year later when she was put in a foster home in New Orleans did things start to look up. She met Hope and the two became fast friends because they both hated everyone else around them.  
  
When she met Hayley Mikaelson for the first time, she was surprised to know that Hayley knew her mom and they used to be best friends until college and then life happened and they lost touch.  
  
Two months later, the Mikaelson's adopted her.  
  
A month after that, she met Josie.  
  
If anyone ever told her 13 year old self that she would have an amazing wife and a loving family and would be actually happy in the future, she would've punched them them in their face for mocking her.  
  
_"Hey mom."_ Penelope whispered into the quiet, _"Happy birthday, i guess. Bought you flowers i stole from the neighbors. They're lilacs, your favorite."_  
  
She chuckled slightly and sat in front of the gravestone. It started as an accident, because 5 year old Penelope didn't know taking flowers from someone else's garden was stealing, but later on it kind of became her thing for her mother's birthday.  
  
_"I miss you. So much. And even though I have Hayley and Caroline now and i love them, but..... but they're not you. I wish you were here so you could meet Josie, Olivia and Lucas. You would've loved them. I wish you could hold them and tell them all about how i was a troublemaker as a kid."_ she sniffled, _"I wish you would tease me for being a mess when it comes to them. I just....... i just wish you were here."_  
  
_"I thought...... i thought it would get easier with time. That maybe i won't miss you as much as i used to but..... whoever told time heals all wounds was a fucking liar."_  
  
_"It's just not fair that you don't get to hold your grandchildren or walk your daughter down the aisle, just because some asshole of a lawyer only cares about money and not the fact that he's releasing a criminal into the world."_ she sighed.

This is the main reason she became a criminal lawyer, she chanelled all the anger and resentment she had since a kid into her job and made sure something like that never happened on her watch.  
  
_"I love you. I wish you were here. And i just wanted you to know, I'm happy with where i am in life now and i hope you are too."_  
  
Penelope wiped her tears off and stood up, dusting off her clothes. She gently patted the gravestone, _"I'll come visit again."_

* * *

Josie perked up when she heard the sound of Penelope's bike. She set her mug of coffee down and walked over to the door, opening it to see Penelope standing on the other side with a soft smile.  
  
_"Hey Jojo."_  
  
Josie wordlessly pulled Penelope in a hug and Penelope sagged against her wife with a sigh.  
  
_"I love you."_ she said, her voice slightly muffled against Josie's hoodie.  
  
_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a little sad
> 
> let me know what you think about in the comments :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
